The Outside, Looking In
by LilyRizzoli
Summary: A snippet of Finnick and Annies relationship seen through Johannas eyes and told from her POV. Rated M for language. Johanna comes to visit Finnick in District 4, to tell him about the rebellion and ends up having tea with Annie. Set after the Hunger Games but before Catching Fire. This story has been Beta'd.


Johanna – Edited.

**All this story is told from Johannas point of view. Set after the 74****th**** Hunger Games but before the announcement of the Quarter Quell. This story has been beta'd by the lovely Lynnsnette over on Wattpad. Rated M for language. Thank you for taking the time to read it! Reviews are most welcome!**

**Lily x**

Finnick and I have been friends for a long time. Years, in fact, since we met both as victors. We realised how similar we were very quickly, so different from the others. We are both aware of what winning these games meant and of what more it can mean if we aren't careful. We are both desperate to protect the people we love most in the world.

Ten years have gone by since Finnicks games, since our friendship was struck up. All my loved ones are gone now, but he still has his to protect.

Annie.

It's Annie that opens the door to me when I knock, a clear look of surprise with mixed curiosity sweeping her strange but pretty features. I can easily see why Finnick finds her so mesmerising. What fun the Capitol would have had with her desirability had Finnick not stepped in to protect her. Had she not gone mad.

"Johanna." She says kindly as more surprise sweeps across her face, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well, here I am. Is Finnick in?" I try my best to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I can't help but begrudge this beautiful girl, who escaped all cruelty from the Capitol. Some of us are not so lucky.

"No, he's out on the boat. Fishing." She hesitates before adding, "Come in though, I could make you some tea?"

"Sure." I follow her into the living room and can't help but marvel at it. Annie sure has been busy making sure this place feels like home. Probably during all of Finnicks visits to the Capitol.

"So, do you live here?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the plush sofas.

"All year round except when the Capitol cameras have reason to be here," she calls softly as she leaves the room to make her tea.

She doesn't look mad, not anymore, I muse. Maybe all this talk Finnick gives me, to keep her away from uprising plans and Capitol duties is a load of shit. His way of ensuring she stays where she can't be harmed. That's what I'm here for. To tell Finnick about the latest rebel development. Haymitch, a drunk older victor from district 12 sent me with the message. I'm here under the illusion of paying for Finnicks 'services,' the wad of my cash sat in Snows bank account, our disguise.

Annie returns a few moments later, a steaming cup in each hand. She passes me one and I nod a thanks. She takes a seat on a chair opposite me and stares into her mug.

"Are you here to ask him to the Capitol?" she blurts suddenly, her head snapping upwards and her eyes meeting mine.

"In a way." I shrug. I see the pain dance across her face and for some reason it angers me. "Just be grateful, Princess, that you don't have to go too. Believe me, they would have the time of their lives breaking that mind of yours even more." I cannot keep the venom out of my tone and I certainly cannot stop the harsh words spilling out.

She looks down again into her mug. Her hand not holding it twitches, as though to move towards her head. I remember when she used to sit with her hands over her ears a lot of the time and wonder when she kicked the habit. I do not apologise for my words.

"He doesn't let me go. I offer but…" she trails off. I regret my words a little, realising how true that probably is. Finnick would do anything for Annie.

''Believe me, he's doing you a favour,'' I mutter.

''I don't like to see him pay for it," she whispers in such a tiny voice I struggle to make it out.

I nod silently again. I can distain this girl as much as a want, but the fact that remains is that Finnick loves her, more than life itself. And I'm beginning to realise the feeling is very mutual on her behalf.

''Things have been different since the last games.'' She says, louder this time, again breaking the silence that has fallen between us. ''Since those two victors from 12 both won… things are different.''

''With Finnick?'' I ask, letting the mad girl rant.

''With everyone.'' She pauses before continuing, ''but yes, Finnick is different. He goes on and on about a future together. I know there are things he isn't telling me, things he won't because he's worried about me. Whether it's for my mental state or my protection I don't know, but I don't appreciate feeling like I'm the only one being kept in the dark here.''

This both catches my attention and shocks me. Being mad and all, I had expected her to be more drawn into herself and less noticing of the world around her, what it meant. In truth, I had expected her to be stupid.

''I can't tell you anything.'' I simply state because I don't know what else to say.

''I know,'' and she gives a sad little smile. ''No harm in trying,'' she jokes. I see past it.

There's the sound of the front door opening.

''Annie, sweetheart, I'm back,'' Finnick calls.

''In here.'' She calls back. ''We have company,'' she adds suddenly, as though she's only just remembered I'm here.

Finnick rushes to the doorway, a cool box in hand probably containing the fish he has caught today. A look of relief floods his face when he sees it's just me.

''Hey Finnick,'' I smile and wink as I say it.

''Johanna, I thought it might be… What are you doing here anyway?'' He asks, coming in and sitting down besides Annie, setting the box on the floor. I notice him take her hand in his own and I can't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy.

''Oh, just to catch up. See how my favourite victor is doing.'' I say breezily. ''I hear mockingjays are beautiful this time of the year here in District 4.'' It's random, I know but I have to work it in there somewhere without letting Annie on.

His eyes widen and I know he has understood.

''Annie, would you go and start dinner please?'' he asks her sweetly. She sighs deeply.

''You need to talk to Johanna alone.'' It's not a question. Smart girl.

She gives another sad smile as Finnick nods, stands, takes the box and leaves the room. Finnicks eyes follow her movements, never looking away until she's gone. When he turns then to look at me though, he is glaring.

''Are you mad?'' He hisses. I'm taken a back.

''What do you mean?''

''Coming here! Do you not realise the danger you've put Annie in, the danger you've put me in?! What about the damn rumoured riots could be so important?'' His voice has grown louder in his anger. The clattering from the kitchen stops for a second, silence, then it resumes.

''Haymitch sent me.''

All traces of anger vanish from his face at that, and I can't help but smirk a little.

''You mean…'' he barely whispers as though he cannot believe it.

''It's started. The rebellion is underway.''

I fill Finnick in with the rest of the details in a hushed voice. The riots in 11, Cranes execution and Plutarch's plan of replacing him. Tell him of the whisper of rebellion in streets of District 7, my own home.

''It started officially with Everdeen, the female winner from this year. They saw her act with the berries as a 'fuck you' to the Capitol and think they can now do the same.''

''It doesn't matter. It's finally happening.'' Finnicks gaze holds mine, his mouth curving into a hopeful grin.

We can hardly contain our giddy joy together, despite knowing the short comings of our involvement. But death and pain are nothing new to Hunger Games victors. All of us are living proof of that fact.

Annie calls us in from the kitchen after a short while saying that dinner is ready. She has made me a plate too, and I cannot help but warm a little towards this gesture. I am drunk on both mine and Finnicks happiness, our hope. While eating our meal she insists that I stay the night in one of the rooms and Finnick can only look at her with love plastered all over his face and agree.

So here I am, a few hours later creeping out of my room to walk around. My recent nightmare has ensured me that sleep would be impossible. As I look around I can't help but again admire how nice everything is in this house. I never put much effort into mine back at my own Victors Village, it never _felt _like mine, but here I can tell this really is a home to them. I tiptoe across the landing but stop abruptly when I notice the door leading to their bedroom is open just a crack.

I know it's wrong, strange and slightly perverse but I can't resist going to take a look. Chances are one of them will be awake, like me, from a nightmare anyway. Then I'll have someone to pass the night with. If they_ are_ anything like me that is.

But there not. As I peer in through the gap, my eyes adjusting to the black, I know immediately that neither one of them is awake. The sound of two sets of steady lungs breathing hits my ears before I see them, both curled up around each other on the side of the bed nearest to me.

Finnicks lips are pressed into Annie's hair, as she lies facing away from me her head resting on his bare chest. Once arm circles her waist, holding her close while the other rests behind his head. The sharp pang of jealousy I felt earlier in the living room returns and this time I can't ignore it.

That could be me. With Finnick, with any man. But I have been so broken by the games and the trail of devastation my winning has left behind, I have pushed away any thoughts, hopes, of having a relationship. Of having anybody love me too hard again that it caused them to become a target. Maybe I'm just as broken as Annie except her insanity pushed her towards love. Mine's just pulled me away.

Finnick stirs in his sleep, shifting slightly and I am snapped out of my thoughts and forced to creep back and away in the direction I came. I am suddenly aware of how much this rebellion means too him. It is not extra food, extra rights and better working conditions that push him towards it. It's not even really about stopping the Hunger Games and the murders. Only a small amount is his no longer having to be sold around the Capitol.

No, Finnick Odairs investment in this rebellion is large because his reason is simple. It's wanting to love Annie Cresta openly and freely. In hopes for marriage and children. It is to come home from fishing and not expect to find her dead or, worse, gone. It is to put back the pieces of her fragile mind completely, something which may be possible without Snow's threat deciding their every action.

They are simple, possibly selfish but honest investments, which is more than I can say about mine. I just want to say a big 'fuck you' to Snow and all of the Capitol by taking away their power. Maybe if I had people left to fight for, it would be different.

Golden boy and Capitol pet, Finnick Odair being insanely in love with mad girl Annie Cresta. Who would have seen that coming, I think to myself as I climb back into bed. If I'm being honest, I think I could have.

Love is weird.

But it will give you something to die for in this uprising. That's something I wish I still had.


End file.
